


Nice to Meet You

by Katology



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katology/pseuds/Katology
Summary: Harry turned around concerned, green eyes wide with surprise, “Are you alright?” he asked.The chestnut-haired boy was red faced, ready to curl in on himself at any minute. He sat there uncomfortably before he nodded stiffly, “I'm fine,”In which Tom Riddle met another parselmouth on the way to Hogwarts.





	Nice to Meet You

“Go get 'em, Lion!”

 

 

Harry looked unamused at his father, a brilliant snow-white owl pecking at his ear, “ _Dad,_ it's supposed to be tiger,”

 

 

James' grin widened and ruffled Harry’s messy locks, “But you’re my lion,”

 

 

Harry had to smother a blush and he ducked his head, scooting closer to his mum. James made a false wounded look and Lily had to stifle a laugh. 

 

 

“James, please,” Lily laughed, “He is as Slytherin as you are Gryffindor,”

 

 

James slightly scowled but then a fond look overtook his face, “He gets it from Snape, doesn’t he?”

 

 

Lily also had a small grin, “Yeah, he does,”

 

 

“I’m still here,” Harry said impatiently, looking between them both with a sharp smirk. His father would recognize that anywhere, and he let out a startled laugh. 

 

 

“See, he even _looks_ like Snape!”

 

 

Lily swatted him as they all maneuvered through the other various witches and wizards saying goodbye to their parents. There were many tears from the new muggleborns and stiffly held conversations from the pureblooded families. A loud chatter made it difficult for Harry to hear what his parents are saying to him. 

 

 

“Now Harry,” James started, “Get good grades, be up to mischief, and make sure to overtake the Weasley Twins’ pranking throne. They are in Slytherin, right? So you will probably be housemates-”

 

 

“ _James_ ,” Lily said exasperatedly, “Don't corrupt my son, he's almost perfectly behaved,”

 

 

James grinned, “Yeah. I know, probably gets that from you,”

 

 

Harry’s smirk grew imperceptibly. He knew Severus would keep his subtle pranking a secret. 

 

 

The train let out a whistle and Lily turned teary eyed, she grabbed his shoulder pulled him in for a hug.

 

 

“Have fun,” she murmured, “Be good for Uncle Severus,”

 

 

“I will,” Harry said, a tear suddenly falling down his flushed cheek. 

 

 

His father also looked startlingly emotional, swallowing thickly before taking his son from his wife, “Good luck, son,” he said. 

 

 

Harry nodded, wiping the tear with his sleeve. He let out a shaky smile, “Oh you know me; I don't need luck,”

 

 

They both let out a chuckle and beckoned him towards the train with a wave; and after he put his belongings in the trunk, he went off in search of a compartment. 

 

 

Harry let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes briefly. He was doing this. He was really going to hogwarts. 

 

 

He had to stifle a delighted laugh when a sudden flurry of black robes tripped over Harry’s feet in his haste. He turned around concerned, green eyes wide with surprise, “Are you alright?” Harry asked. 

 

 

The chestnut-haired boy was red faced, ready to curl in on himself at any minute. He sat there uncomfortably before he nodded stiffly, “I'm fine,” 

 

 

Harry let a crooked grin cross his face before letting out a hand, “Harry Potter, at your service; sorry for bumping into you,”

 

 

With a wary look, he grabbed his hand and stood up, brushing off the dust of his robes, “Tom Riddle,” he said wryly. 

 

 

While they just stood there, the train started moving. It whistled once more. 

 

 

“Want to go find a compartment?” Harry said suddenly, “I don't really have anyone to be with,” 

 

 

Tom looked considering at that, before finally nodding, “Alright,” 

 

 

Harry brightened noticeably and followed Tom towards the end of the train, finding an empty compartment fairly quickly. 

 

 

There was a small silence before Tom startled Harry out of his thoughts, “Want to see my pet snake?”

 

 

Tom looked hopeful, but guarded. Harry didn't have a moment to wonder why when he took out a forest-green snake, with sleek scales and black beady eyes. 

 

 

The snake looked deadly and beautiful and he was in awe, “What's their name?”

 

 

Tom relaxed slightly and said with a small smile, “Her name is Nagini. You can pet her if you'd like,”

 

 

As Harry reached out to brush his knuckles against Nagini's torso, Tom started whispering to Nagini, his voice with an almost sibilant quality, “Nagini, this is Harry Potter. He doesn't seem like an idiot, so I'm letting him pet you- If that's alright, my sweet?”

 

 

Harry looked up from Nagini, amused at Tom through his black fringe, “Doesn't seem like an idiot? High praise indeed,”

 

 

Tom jerked upwards, startled and eyes almost panicked, “You can speak to snakes?” he demanded. 

 

 

“Oh,” Harry said stunned. He hadn't realised that Tom was speaking parseltongue. It's hard to differentiate between the two languages, “Yeah. And so can you,” he said pointedly. 

 

 

Tom looked slightly relieved, relaxing even further, “So, are there others who can speak to snakes here- other witches and wizards?”

 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, “It’s not a common gift, other than you I haven't met anyone else with the ability. You have to be related to Slytherin to be a parselmouth- to be able to speak to snakes,”

 

 

Tom’s mouth felt dry, “We’re related?”

 

 

“Probably distantly,” Harry explained, “I'm related to the Peverell’s, which is Slytherin’s ancestor. I figure that's where I get the ability from,”

 

 

Tom looked thoughtful at that while Nagini whined for some mice. He quieted her with a comforting caress, “My father was also named Tom Riddle; and my mother was named Merope Gaunt. Are any of them related to Slytherin?”

 

 

Harry gaped, “Your related to the gaunts?! I thought they inbred themselves to extinction decades ago,”

 

 

Tom didn't know how to respond to that, but he glared forcefully. Harry felt himself wither, “Sorry,” he said hastily, “But yeah. The Gaunts have a direct ancestry to Salazar Slytherin,”

 

 

Tom looked frankly stunned and he whispered almost silently, “I'm not a muggleborn,”

 

 

Harry smiled, “No, apparently you're not,”

 

 

Tom let a true smile curve on his lips. It truly lit up his face, erasing the permanently dark and almost gloomy expression he seems to make. Harry wondered if Tom realized that about himself.

 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Tom said belatedly.

 

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Harry laughed. 

 

 

Harry grinned at the memory as he closed his potions book with a click. He set the book on the nightstand as he set his sights on the form next to him.

 

 

Tom was sleeping peacefully on his bed, looking frankly gorgeous on his green silk sheets, contrasting with his pale skin. There was a small smile on Tom’s face. Harry wondered what he was dreaming about. 

 

 

 

“I love you,” he whispered into the night; no one hearing except for the sleeping form of his lover. 

 

 

“ _Nox_ ,” 

 

 

Harry’s wand darkened, and there was a quiet rustle of sheets and mumbled apologies. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluffy fanfics! I'm not good at them, so I hope it lives up to your standards. ;)
> 
> Please comment your thoughts! I love comments and treasure them all!
> 
> ~Katelynn Irene Lovegood ❤


End file.
